Paper Cranes
by WildFlamez01
Summary: "You know Sakura," he said running his index finger along her cheek " I could make you life here a living hell." This was his neighborhood, his domain, his territory; and if she wouldn't pay attention to him willingly, he'd make her.
1. Prologue

**Author note:This is a story that has serious violence (no joke) along with dark themes and eventually lemons as well. This story is M-rated for a reason, and is not suitable for younger readers. Use your own discretion whether this story is for you. If you are uncomfortable with: _sex (any form), abuse__, _then this story really isn't for you.**

_**Full Summary:** "You know Sakura," he said running his index finger along her cheek " I could make you life her a living hell." This was his neighborhood, his domain, his territory; and if she wouldn't pay attention to him willingly, he'd make her._

**Main pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all any way shape or form**

* * *

...

Konoha was an extravagant place to live with its tall trees and green grass, but only if you lived in the West end of course. Extraordinary suburbs that cost too much with neighborhood kids that grow up together and go to a school for the prestigious. Rich parents that are workaholics and let there teenagers run wild. Who wouldn't want that kind of life?

Then, there's the East end; a dull, rough part of town. Rundown apartments about to fall apart with neighborhood gangs that sell drugs and mug people for their money. Kids who dream and make wishes with their friends that one day they'll make it out of here. Those who do make it out never look back at the life that once was, but those that remain either end up selling drugs in dark alleys, prostituting themselves, or like Sakura Haruno, just trying to get by.

Sakura was smart enough to know what this place was capable of doing to people just by looking around. She didn't want any part of it, but because of the somewhat expensive college she has attended for three and a half years, she chose to live in a really cheap flat only a few blocks away.

However, with school expenses piling up that also meant working at a decent paying job. Getting a job meant potentially staying out after dark, and staying out in the dark here was not a great idea. It had to happen sadly.

So with the schedule of school and work she's able to avoid crack heads and drug dealers that lurked just around each corner. Not everyone is easily avoidable as she would like however.

Sasuke Uchiha, a self-absorbed, egotistical, arrogant, impulsive ass, whose path and mood were always unpredictable.

The very moment they met she could tell.

One day after getting off work early, she rounded a corner and accidentally bumped into his side. He barked a 'Walk much!?' at her. Instead of apologizing like he expected she scowled, and from that point on they haven't been on the best terms.

Ever since then, every time she stepped out of the apartment complex his obsidian eyes captured her in his sight and he'd either glare menacingly at her, or turn and whisper to his buddies; but he never seem to fail to eye her up and down as if slowly undressing her.

He was, and wouldn't deny it either.

The clothes she wore indicated very well she wanted to leave a lot to the imagination. Wearing worn jeans that hugged her hips and short dresses that stopped right above the knee practically screamed 'Look at me!'.

But the way she avoided eye contact and kept her chin defiantly upward obviously meant he or anyone else wasn't worth her time.

Did it anger him?

Hell yeah!

This was his fucking neighborhood! Who the hell did she think she was walking around here like she owned the place? She was a goddamned nobody! A stranger, and he didn't like strangers in his territory.

That would change though, in time.

He would unravel everything there is about the pink haired beauty,he'd make her pay attention to him even if she didn't like it. He was Sasuke Uchiha, and whatever he wanted, he got.

* * *

**Review please! I do appreciate criticism good or bad. **

**I realize this chapter was not that long. I do plan to make every chapter after this one at least over 6,000 words.**

**I do go to school so I will update as i have free time**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note:This is a story that has serious violence (no joke) along with dark themes and eventually lemons as well. This story is M-rated for a reason, and is not suitable for younger readers. Use your own discretion whether this story is for you. If you are uncomfortable with: _sex (any form), abuse__, _then this story really isn't for you.**

_**Full Summary:** "You know Sakura," he said running his index finger along her cheek " I could make you life her a living hell." This was his neighborhood, his domain, his territory; and if she wouldn't pay attention to him willingly, he'd make her._

**Main pairing: **Sasuke and Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all any way shape or form**

* * *

...

The darkness of night assaulted the streets of Konoha signaling pedestrians and bystanders it was time to make their way inside to safety, for around every corner lurked potential danger.

It's Friday, and with the end of the week came pay checks which also meant drug deals. However, that didn't bother an agitated pinkette whom was currently walking home from her 5-10 shift at work.

Sakura let the words echo in her head for the umpteenth time.

_'As most of you know, we will be closed for 2 weeks while renovations are done. However, with spring break coming up we will be close for three and a half.'  
_

Dread filled her.

Don't get her wrong, no college for 3 weeks was absolutely fabulous because she would be able to sleep in for once and not worry about homework. However, with good, there also came bad. With no school, she would have to try even harder to avoid _him._

As if it wasn't hard enough to evade his wandering eyes now!

The way his raven eyes always seemed to slowly undress her from chest to toes, taking in every delicate curve that presented itself. It was clear by his stares what he wanted.

_Her_ and everything that came with it.

The very thought had goosebumps shivering their way down her arms.

Voices up ahead caught her attention. Sakura was never one to poke her nose where it didn't belong, but the commotion clearly refused to go unnoticed.

"Pay me or I'll tell em'." A voice demanded.

"I will. Just give me more time, please!" Another voice begged.

"Today! Now!"

"I don't have it right now, but if you give me until tomorrow I'll pay all of it" the voice reasoned.

"I gave you two weeks. No more! Pay it or I tell."

"Please!" the voice begged once more.

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as the man turned to leave.

"Too late" the retreating man cooed.

The man begging reached in his pocket.

"No, it's not."

"Hmmm?" the man walking away turned.

_Fwip._

Terror washed through Sakura at the scene in front of her.

The beggar had _shot_ him.

The victim turned and tried to run and spotted the pinkette. Her eyes widened at being caught when he began to take slow, shaky steps toward her.

_Fwip._

_ 'Run'_ Her conscience screamed but her body refused.

She wasn't prepared for the heaviness of the mans body but held him up anyway by putting her arms under his.

Instinct dictated the she shouldn't get involved but her heart twinged in pain at the words she heard next.

"H-Help me, please"

Blood gushed from the bullet holes on to Sakura's clean shirt, staining it.

Her breath hitched when his body slumped, effectively dragging her down with him. Fear overtook her at the thought of the man potentially dying in her arms. This was a _rough_ neighborhood, but that didn't mean anyone had the right to end someone else's life.

Once on the sidewalk she turned him over to assess the damage. It was clear he was shot in the shoulder when he clutched it with a hand.

She looked to his face and was struck with recognition. There was no denying that she knew him. It was Ren. She saw him almost every day hanging around _him_.

Sakura frantically pulled her phone form the pocket of her jeans and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" An operator spoke.

"Please, someone's been shot!"

"Your location?"

As soon as she told them her location there was a long pause, then an assurance they would be there momentarily. The rosette stared incredulously at the phone when the line went dead.

'_The hell?'_

Sakura was drawn back to Ren whose chest was arching upward. She scooted around and placed his head in her lap whilst putting hands on both sides of his face. She leaned over him, trying to keep his attention, her neat hairstyle falling like a curtain around the two. The crisp clean sandalwood scent Ren possessed invaded her senses.

"Ren. I need you to look at me and breathe." She said pushing the dark stray hairs out of his face

Blood spilled from his mouth as his brown eyes connected with hers.

"Come on, you gotta breathe Ren!" Sakura sobbed.

"T-t-tell S-sasuke did-w-what t-t-told" Ren gurgled.

She nodded, unable to deny the choppy request.

Ren squeezed his eyes shut trying to take in the oxygen his lungs so desperately cried out for. He did it two more times before his chest lay still and his eyes once again connected with Sakura's. They were dulling with each second.

Sakura smiled, tears falling down her cheeks onto Ren's.

His weak hand touched his mouth and pulled away to touch Sakura's cheek. The unspoken affection made her heart twinge.

The remaining light in Ren's eyes faded and his hand fell.

...

Bodies ground against each other in tune with the music that blasted from the high speakers of the club, the smell of alcohol and sweat rolled off in waves around the dance floor. Their attention so distracted by the grinding motions they were oblivious to the group watching from above.

"Oy, Shikamaru's looking as we speak." Naruto spoke to the raven haired guy standing next to him.

Said man leaned forward on the banister with his forearms inspecting the mass of bodies for the blob of black hair Shikamaru possessed. He spotted him at the bar sitting and facing the door watching the faces entering and exiting the club.

"Neji, you dick!" Naruto yelled pushing the empty cup that had spilled on him to the floor.

He cursed under his breath at the now drenched dark orange shirt he wore and stormed off to the restroom. The one they called Neji laughed in his inebriated state at the foolish blond acting like a child.

Sasuke raised a sculpted eyebrow at the long-haired male. Neji drank, on more than one occasion, there was no denying that, but for him to have a buzz at a time like this was beyond his comprehension.

Without saying anything to the Hyuuga, his attention went back to the dancing crowd below to the bar. His eyes narrowed at the red head staring at him, motioning for him to come down to her.

_Smirk._

Finally, some fucking action! All night he'd been vigilant for his damn payment to arrive while his '_buddies_' ran around and got drunk.

He kept his eyes on the red head as he walked down the stairs to her position in the middle of the dance floor. Slender arms wrapped around his neck.

'_Karin.'_

"Hey there" Her sultry voice whispered.

He wasn't surprised by the dress that gave him of view of _everything_. The halter top neckline with lace coverings plunged into her cleavage, doing nothing to hide what all she had to offer. The ruffle design that hugged the curves of her body stopped mid thigh, something Sasuke enjoyed as he ran hands down the silky material to the curve of her back to fabulous curve of her butt which he gave a tight squeeze.

"Mmm" she moaned in his ear.

He ground his hips against hers emphasizing his growing need.

"What say you and me go and have a little fun" she purred.

He grabbed her and and wrestled through the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies to the shadows in the club where he pushed her against the wall.

"So aggressive."

A manicured hand reached into the depths of the faded jeans hanging around his hips. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out. Karin mewled in absolute delight at the sight of the long hard shaft to which she got down and took in her mouth.

He started off thrusting slow, throwing his head back when she sucked hard.

"Faster" He rasped, gripping the back of her head.

The red head happily obliged, moving back and forth with more ferocity.

'_So close.'_

It wasn't long before he was thrusting into the hot cavern of Karin's mouth at a harsher pace.

'_Just a little-.'_

_"_uke!"

So caught up in trying to release his pent up frustration he didn't hear people approaching.

"Sasuke!"

Someone pulled his arm.

"Goddammit!" He cursed.

"Teme, we gotta-" Naruto cut off at seeing Karin stand up abruptly.

"The fuck do you want!" Sasuke ground out shoving himself back into his jeans, clearly agitated by being interrupted.

"We have a problem, Uchiha." Neji spoke.

...

East Konoha was a rough part of town, everyone could tell you that. Because it was a rough part of town, cops were called on a daily; and once the cops are called, it's all over. They swarm like ants; one shows up and then the rest. And that's exactly what Konoha's finest were greeted with when they arrived.

Cops were everywhere.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Naruto questioned stepping out of the black car.

Yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape cornered off the surrounding area preventing anyone from going any farther. Few policemen walked around the crowd of onlookers to take statements if anyone saw anything. Of course they all denied, truthfully answering. Saying they didn't see anything would have been the answer anyway. Having the title of a snitch got you no where fast except in an alley with a bullet in your brain.

Shikamaru, who had been examining beyond the cops, bumped Sasuke's arm and pointed to something being carried off in a black bag.

"Do you think it could be..."Shikamaru whispered.

Sasuke moved from his position in the shadows closer to the tape.

His eyes instantly narrowed into slits.

Standing among the mass of cops was none other than Sakura Haruno with arms crossed and attention drawn to the vehicle possessing the black body bag.

It seemed she was upset with something by the dazed look on her face, but what exactly was the question.

A cop approached breaking her from her thoughts.

"We're going to need your shirt for evidence."

The demand irked her nerves.

She peeled off the bloodstained shirt and threw it in the man's face.

"Maybe now you people can actually do your jobs" Sakura snapped.

The vehicle with the body started. She watched with sad eyes as cops cleared a path through the crowd. People courteously stepped aside but nonetheless tried to see whose body it was.

Sakura eyed the throng of bodies angrily, catching a few glances here and there but her eyes hardened at one particular man.

If she didn't notice Sasuke and his friend before, she did now.

'_How long has he been there?'_

Unlike his friend who were watching the disturbance, he was watching her. His gaze was dark and intense and so captivating she almost couldn't look away. Almost.

She kept eye contact for a minute letting him feel all the sadness, guilt, and maybe even anger hidden with all her being before looking down, backing away, and retreating to her building.

He watched her walk away, not in the least surprised, but the look in her eyes had him questioning just exactly what happened.

"Lets go" He said turning around.

...

Once inside the comfort and safety of her apartment she broke down. Tears rushed down her angelic features.

_'Why did he have to there? Why!? WHY!'_

Outraged, Sakura pushed the closest thing next to her. It scooted across the smooth surface of the table to the hardwood floor below where it cracked. Not realizing what it was, she walked over it and continued to the bathroom located down the hall.

She flicked the light switch of the small bathroom. Gray tiles lined the floor while a dark wooded cabinet with a counter held the sink, above sat a a large mirror. Next to the sink sat the toilet with the lid closed. Across from the sink stood the walk in shower with various shampoo bottles and colorful body washes sitting on the shelves attached to the shower walls.

She stood in front of the mirror that reflected her image back at her. Her long pink mane was disheveled from its neat half up-do. Emerald green orbs once clear were now puffy and red from crying. Her eyes traveled downward to the white tank top that clung to the delicate feminine curves she possessed. Blood from Ren's wounds had passed to the blue work shirt and leaked onto the tank top she wore underneath.

A heavy sigh escaped. The blood would be to difficult to get out.

Sakura then began to remove the ruined clothing starting with the tank top, then the black bra and eventually her work pants and the matching black panties. After which she removed a small object from her head. Reaching into the shower, she turned on the water and waited for hr desired temperature before stepping in.

Hot water pulsed from the shower head spraying Sakura's worn out body. She shuddered at the feel of the hot water.

_'So nice'_ She thought.

Grabbing the washrag sitting on the shelf of the shower, she lathered it with the strawberry scented body wash and began scrubbing her skin. The crisp smell Ren's sandalwood scent mixed with the feel of his blood on her clothes made her scrub harder. Fresh tears pricked at her eyes until they spilled over.

She didn't stop scrubbing until the water turned cold and her skin was raw and red.

Turning off the water and stepping out, she wrapped a plush green towel around her cold body. The dirty clothes remained on the bathroom floor as Sakura went to put on some comfortable clothes to sleep in. She settled for a thin pink spaghetti strapped tank top, purple panties, and short pink and white shorts.

Plopping down on the bed and snuggling under the navy blue comforter providing warmth had Sakura sighing peacefully for the first time that night. However, sleep had a hard time finding the rosette that night; and when it did, her dreams were filled with nothing but Ren.

Morning came quick to the city of Konoha. The sun shined bright in the early morning sky beaming its intense rays down on the raven haired man currently holding a gun to a man's head.

"I swear, I don't know anything!" A man with a 9 o'clock shadow screeched.

The gun was cocked.

"Please! I only heard the gunshots, there was two of them but I didn't see anything." A drop of sweat rolled down the nervous mans face.

"You'd better hope so" The threat lingering behind his words.

Goddammit! Why didn't anyone know what the fuck happened last night!? Calling his contacts had useless as well when they said they didn't know anything either. He huffed in irritation and eyed the man. What he told him was more information than anyone had told him since the incident had occurred.

Since he was provided with information, he felt generous enough to allow the man to go, so he did. The man quickly bowed in respect and scrambled away.

Realization dawned on him. The only one who knew what happened was Sakura.

Sasuke smirked devilishly.

If she didn't want his attention at anytime, then she definitely wouldn't want to have it now. His. Full. Undivided. Attention.

He could almost laugh at the thought of her squirming under his gaze, like always. Instead, the smirk played on his lips as he walked back to his building. He arrived just in time to see the pink haired beauty walking down the sidewalk in front of her building.

There was no harm in following her was there?

Of course not!

Let's be honest, stalking wasn't beneath Sasuke.

He watched her. Her gorgeous mane of coral locks bound up in a messy bun, kept out of her face with the occasional strands laying on her shirt. She wore a loose white t-shirt hanging nicely on the soft curves of her sides along with the brown satchel hanging diagonally over her chest, and gray sweat pants rolled up twice around the hips with gray sneakers. The gentle sway of her hips mesmerized him. Unlike Karin who tried so hard to sway her hips side to side, Sakura didn't.

It was blatantly obvious how natural her walk was.

And dare he say it was...hot?

Certainly.

He continued to watch her until she got far enough away that she wouldn't notice he was following her. Personally he didn't give two shits if she noticed him or not, it just seemed easier if she didn't know.

It appeared she was heading to the mini mart located a good 2 blocks away. Honestly he didn't feel like following her through countless isles picking out and buying who knows what. So while she went in, he stood against the brick building and started a cigarette.

_'Buzz.'_

1. _New message._

_Teme where are u? new shipment._

Sasuke slid the phone back into his pocket not answering the text. The mini mart doors slid open allowing Sakura to exit, two bags hanging from her hand. She dug in one of them and pulled a bottle of water out.

"If your going to be following me all day, might as well have a bottle of water. It's supposed to get hot today." Sakura spoke tossing the bottle in Sasuke's direction.

If he was shocked, he didn't show it, but nonetheless caught the bottle with ease. Sakura continued on her way with the raven in tow not far behind until they stopped to cross a street busy with traffic. The silence between them was awkward and stifling but Sakura refused to say anything so when he said something it surprised her.

"You know what happened last night" It came out more of statement than a question.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her.

She tensed, her step faltering with the memories of last night flooding her mind as they crossed the street together. She knew he would come asking questions sooner or later.

"And if I do" Sakura retaliated.

"Tell me" he challenged.

"You don't _deserve _to know"She scoffed.

Sasuke grabbed the rosettes arm and shoved her into the brick siding of the tall building. The bag she was carrying fell from her hands, landing hard on the ground. He placed both hands on the wall beside her head, trapping her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at the close proximity of his body. She could see the rippling muscles under the thin black shirt he wore every time he took a breath. He was absolutely gorgeous, there was no doubt about it, but never, under any circumstances would she ever tell him and boost his ginormous ego any more than it already was.

"I am the _only one _who deserves to know." He ground out snapping her from her thoughts.

Up close he could see her beautiful sea green eyes slightly puffy and under them dark circles.

Was last night really that bad she wasn't able to sleep?

"Tell me" He repeated once more.

The memories slamming through the walls of her mind.

"I can't" She whispered, turning her face away with tears pricking at her eyes.

"Tell me!" Sasuke snapped.

She fiercely turned her head toward him, glaring.

"You wanna know so bad, fine! He died. Ren's fucking dead because of you!" She jabbed a finger in his face."He laid there with his head in my lap and choked to death on his own blood and if not his blood he woulda bled to death! What's worse, he knew he was dyin and still wanted you to be proud of him for doing what he was told."

To say he was stunned was an understatement.

"Yeah, didn't know that did you? So next time you wanna come at me, don't because this" she motioned between them "is all your fault." She shoved him and he stumbled back just long enough for her to grab her bags and take her leave before he said anything else.

He stared after her, shock evident on his face. That explained why his payment never arrived last night.

Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number.

"Yeah?" Came an answer.

"We have business to take care of."

* * *

Review** please! I do appreciate criticism good and bad..  
**

**I apologize so very much for the delayed update. In all honesty I hit several writer's block and well...was just too lazy to update.**

**I will try to be updated by the 9th - the 14th of every month or every two months. I know i promised at least 6000 words and i will keep it, of course in the upcoming chapters**


End file.
